A New Story
by Ivalee
Summary: What if the characters from Legend of Zelda were also people on Earth? Follow Kage (Shadow Link), as she forges her own future, not the one the Goddesses set out for her. I do NOT own Legend of Zelda or ANY of it's characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'He's one of them.' Kage thought to herself the second she laid eyes on him. He was a new foreign exchange student. No one knew his name, they all called him Dark. Kage knew instantly who he was, a citizen of Hyrule, same as herself. The citizens of Hyrule are also people in the human world. Clearly Dark just recently discovered his ability to come to earth, but Kage knew since she was old enough to walk. She was born and raised in the human world, and her parents had informed her of Hyrule. She was the first female in her family to be born as a Hylian. A magic necklace made of Shadow Crystals from Hyrule keeps her appearance to that of a human, but when the charm comes off her appearance changes to that of a Hylian's. Dark has the same charm, but of a different color. In Hyrule Kage is known as Shadow, the Shadow Being of Green, one of the many Links in Hyrule. There are six Links (not including Shadow), Link, Green, Blue, Red, Vio, and Dark Link. The latter being who Dark was in Hyrule.

Her shadow senses told her instantly who he was, but he did not know her, and she wanted to keep it that way. She could clearly tell he was a amateur at using his powers on earth, and that he would not be able to conceal his identity very long. Kage argued with herself on whether to help him or not, but finally decided on the latter. She could not let anyone anger him, though. Dark Link in Hyrule has an extremely short temper, and no amount of reasoning will talk him out of killing someone, only other forms of magic could do that. Kage had her shadow magic, but if she used it on earth her shadow essence would eventually all but disappear. She could use it in small amounts with large breaks in between, but that was just about it. It would take far more than small amounts to calm Dark Link down, or at least paralyze him long enough for his victim to escape. In the end Kage decided it would just be best to befriend this demon and help him control his dark magic.

It was difficult for Kage to pry the truth out of him, but he eventually broke when he realized that he was not fooling her, but it raised this question in his mind, 'How could she know?' He was lost in deep thought for what seemed like hours, wondering what exactly this girl was. He finally came to the conclusion that she was from Hyrule, also. Kage was slightly surprised that this brute could think, much less for this long. Now he began trying to pry the truth out of her, but to no avail. She seemed to have a answer for everything! Kage knew that if her cover was blown she would have to change schools and move, again, and she could not let that happen.

It had happened once before, when she was much younger. She had been playing with a group of friends when a pack of coyotes came into the wooded area they were in. The scrawny mammals were clearly searching for their next victim. Kage knew the moment she laid eyes on the beasts that they were here to harm her and her friends, not to become pets. Kage's parents told her to always trust her shadow essence, and if it told her that someone or something was dangerous to run. Kage knew that is this situation running was not an option. If she ran she would be safe, but all her friends would still be in danger. She decided she would use every ounce of her magic to protect her friends, which was a large amount despite her age. Usually a Shadow Being's amount of magic is determined by there size and age, but to Kage these limitations do not apply. Kage did not know very many attacks, because her parents had not taught her yet. Not because they did not trust her, but because they knew that if she used such powerful attacks, her shadow essence would disappear completely and she would have to be rushed to the Shadow Realm immediately, but only she could go through the portal.

Kage knew she was in danger of losing her shadow essence and possibly dying on the spot, but at least her friends would have time to flee. She quickly told her friends to run far away and don't come back, ad they did so without the slightest hesitation, all except one. His name was Tadashi,which meant loyal, or true. He would not leave Kage's side no matter how many times she told him. Tadashi told Kage that if she got hurt, he would never forgive himself, so he was going to stay. Kage knew that there was no talking him out of it, but if he stayed he could be hurt by her magic. There was no time left to argue about it, so she hoped that he would not be hurt. She was planning on using half of her magic to see how the pack would react. She was quickly encased in a cocoon of purple fire. Her eyes turned crimson and her hair purple. This was her Hylian state. At the mere sight of it the coyotes fled so speedily they appeared as a large blur, but Tadashi stood his ground. Kage's energy ran out and she fell on one knee. Since she was still wearing her charm her appearance change back to human. Tadashi ran to his friend's side, but she told him to run away.

"Run!" she said. "More coyotes will come to kill us!"

Though Tadashi was afraid he would never leave his friends. "I won't leave y-" Tadashi was cut off before he could finish his sentence.

"RUN!" Kage was trying to scream to get her point across but her voice quickly went hoarse.

Tadashi protested, but to no avail. He eventually tried to reason with her.

"I will only leave if you come with me." he said. "and if you wont, then, then, then I'll never leave!"

Though the threat was tame, Kage understood completely. "Agreed." she answered. She tried to stand but was unable, she had lost more of her essence that she had realized. She stumbled on one knee once again, worrying her young companion even more. Tadashi would never leave her side, she was his best friend after all. Kage was finally able to stand and the pair quickly disappeared from sight. They ran so fast they felt as if they were flying. In Hyrule Kage could fly, but this was as close as Tadashi was going to get. They ran to their homes and tried to comprehend everything that had just happened. In the end, despite everything they had been through, Tadashi's mind was erased of ever meeting Kage and she was forced to move to the other end of the country. The painful memories hit her like a brick. 'No.' she told herself, 'I can't let that happen again.'


	2. Reassembled

Chapter 2

School was over and the students finally got to see the sky. It was overcast and huge thunder clouds were rolling in. The sun was sinking below the horizon, school was out late. Kage hurried home in hopes of reaching the portal before her fox, Kitsune, deactivated it. Kage had given her orders to close the portal if she was not home by a certain time.

Kitsune is not an ordinary fox, she is somewhat 'magical'. Kage found her in Hyrule, and used her shadow magic to allow the little mammal to speak, although it did much more than allow her to speak. The magic allowed Kitsune to change forms and acquire all the abilities of whatever she changes into. Naturally, she preferred to be in fox form, but often took to that of a stuffed fox toy in the human world.

Kage burst through the door to her room just in time. Kitsune was preparing to deactivate the portal. Kage tackled her small, plush form just as she had one paw in the purple smoke. Kitsune let out an oof before she began spewing out words, her voice raising to a shout.

"What was that for?" Kitsune shrieked. "You could have broke my squeaker!"

"Sorry, I had to do something before you shut the portal." was Kage's simple reply.

"Well, you were home late. If I closed the portal, you can blame yourself!" Kitsune stomped away and curled up on Kage's bed.

"School let out late. What was I supposed to do?"

Kitsune opened one eye, and answered sarcastically. "Break the window, jump out, and skip school." but Kage was already in Hyrule. Kitsune gave an annoyed sigh and quickly followed Kage through the portal.

It was early morning in Hyrule and the sun was just coming over the mountains in the distance. A thin layer of fog was covering the ground as it always did this time of day. Time was flipped in Hyrule. For example: when the sun is going down on Earth, it's coming up in Hyrule. Every portal will land you in a different place in Hyrule, thankfully Kage's always went to Hyrule Field. Kage and Kitsune could smell the fresh dew and see the Bublins in the distance. Almost all of the annoying trolls had been exterminated, but small groups still wandered from place to place, occasionally with a Bullbo.

Everything seemed calm and normal at first glance, but Kage knew something was wrong. There were far too many Bublins in Hyrule Field, and whats more, there weren't any guards on the wall outside of Castle Town. Kage quickly flew as close as she dared. Kitsune had not seen Kage look so serious many times, and when she did, it usually meant something was horribly wrong. The small stuffed fox quickly changed into a small fairy and sped after Kage. Fairies were not seen often, but they were small and could hide easily. Kage hid in the shadows behind one of the large trees scattered through Hyrule Field. The closer Kage got the more horrified she got. There were bodies everywhere. All the Hylian soldiers that were supposed to be guarding the wall were all dead. Kage flew directly at the hideous Bublins in a fit of rage. She constructed a huge ball of magic and launched it directly at them. The small trolls only had enough time to launch two arrows, which Kage dodged with ease. With a huge explosion all the Bublins in Hyrule Field were exterminated, along with a large chunk of land.

Kitsune decided to let Kage fume for a little while longer, all the while reminding herself not to get on Kage's bad side. When Kage appeared like she had calmed down, Kitsune slowly flew closer to her.

"Are you done blowing the landscape up?" she asked, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes" Kage answered, absentminded.

She was thinking of why the Bublins were launching an attack now. It had been two years since Link had defeated Ganondorf, and the mindless beasts were practically noting without a leader. After she had thought of and disregarded almost all the possibilities, she was left with one. Ganondorf had been revived and was reassembling his troops. Upon realizing this, Kage quickly flew over the castle wall, Kitsune at her heels. Thousands of Bublins were gathered in the town square, surrounded by the lifeless soldiers. Kage could see no civilians, dead or alive, so she hoped they had escaped or hidden in the buildings. The numbers were overwhelming, and the closer she got to the castle, the greater they got. There were all kinds of beasts gathered in the castle gardens, even some thought to be extinct. Kage did not want to be seen so she flew higher, aiming for one of the open castle windows. She finally found one big enough to go into and quickly flew inside. She had forgotten that there might be enemies inside and was spotted. There seemed to be just as many monsters inside the castle as there were in the gardens. Kage knew she needed to go get Link, but she also needed to check on Princess Zelda. She decided to get Link, because getting to Zelda without a fight was impossible.

Ordon village was quiet once again. The breeze gently blowing, and the trickling streams quietly flowing through the village. Link had gone back to being a goat herder, but still enjoying sword practice with Rusl every once and a while. Faron Woods was once again the energetic forest overflowing with wildlife. The deadly gas had vanished after Ganondorf's defeat, and everything had gone back to the way it was. Kage loved the woods, it was where she spent most of her time. She enjoyed laying in the ruins of the Temple of Time, staring up at the sky. Kage remembered the time she found Kitsune underneath the trees in the Sacred Grove. Kitsune was nothing but a small fox cub, separated from her family somehow. It was then that Kage gave her a little too much magic and she became a shape-shifting fox. Kage was also greeted by horrible memories of time spent in this forest, and she pressed on faster.

Once Kage reached Ordon village she did not stop to enjoy the scenery. She went strait to Links tree house home, but he was not there. Kage and Kitsune parted ways and decided that whoever found Link first would bring him back to his cottage. It was Kitsune that found Link sparring with Rusl near the creek. Link had grown accustomed to unexpected visits from fairies. Kitsune led him back to his house and they waited for Kage. Kitsune did not know how to explain what was happening at Hyrule castle, because she herself did not fully understand. Kitsune whistled faintly and Kage was there immediately. Link had met Kage once before, but was not expecting this visit. Kage slightly resembled Dark Link with her purple hair and red eyes, so Link was slightly alarmed. Kage reassured Link that she was not Dark Link, but that was after his sword was to her throat. After listing to her speak he noticed that this person was a girl and he quickly lowered his sword. He had seen her once before Vio, but he has seen them at a distance, and assumed she was a boy. Kage looked exactly like Link, Red, Green, Vio, Blue, and even Dark Link in facial structure, but a lot more feminine.

"Shadow?" Link asked.

"Yes, that's me. I didn't mean to alarm you, but something is horribly wrong at Hyrule Castle. I assume Ganondorf has reassembled all of his monster army, but they are attacking Hyrule again. I could not get inside the castle, but on the outside all the soldiers are dead, and there are thousands of beasts just in the garden alone."

Link opened his mouth to speak, but Kage was on step ahead of him.

"No" she said, "I did not see any civilians, so I assume they either escaped, or are hiding in the buildings.

"Good" he said, "At least we know they aren't hurt."

"I can teleport you to Hyrule Castle, it would be faster than riding Epona." Kage suggested.

"Yes" he agreed.

Kage teleported herself, Link, and Kitsune right outside Castle Town.


End file.
